


The broom closet

by J_F_DragonfrostERERI01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Closets, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01/pseuds/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicaly Eren and Levi being trapped in a broom closet .<br/>Fluff ahead guys ! \(^o^)/<br/>ATTENTION PLEASE ! I am belgian ! this is un-beta'ed ! please consider the fact i learned English by myself and it isn't my native language ! <br/>thanks guys !</p>
            </blockquote>





	The broom closet

Troubled , Levi looked deep into Eren's eyes , it was dark in the room , seems logic since it acually was the broom closet ...

A few minutes ago they where cleaning the closet, when suddenly the door was shut from outside , leaving them stuck in the small room .  
After trying they're best to open the door they gave up , waiting for someone to find them , when suddenly Eren broke the deep silence with his small voice :

"Heichou , i know this is probably not the good moment to say this ,but.... i will probably never have this kind of chance again so ... may you give me the permission to say someting that migth make you angry ?" 

"I dont know Eren , is it a stupid question again ?" " I woudn't call it stupid , but reather weird and... uncofortable.""Well, i'm listening what do you want to ask ? "  
"I ..um... well i know that our job is really risky and, it would better to not get attached to anyone but , heichou , i think i migth got attached to you ."  
*long silence*  
"What do you mean Eren ? "  
" I...I think that i ... have fallen in love with you corporal." looking at Eren , Levi saw , despite the darkness that his face was flushed red .

He kept looking at the brat , without knowing what to say . Levi was a rough man , but he knew that a heart was fragile .  
Suddenly , Eren turned his head , looking deep into Levi's eyes , with a strange look . It was not the look of a brat who had a crush on a girl he just met , (that was the kind of love Levi thougth Eren had for him) it was more the look of a man , a real man , who was looking at the most precious thing he had .  
A strange feeling poped up Levi's chest , warm, but uncomfotable, pleasant , but making his heart skip a beat .  
Troubeld , Levi looked deep into Eren's eyes , it was so dark in the room ...Still he could clearly see the young and big eyes gazing at him .

This was not like him , he was loosing everything , like floating in that gaze . He was an adult , a grown-up , hed had to hold composure ! So why ?  
Why coudn't he simply keep calm ?  
Why did he felt like this for thant brat ?!   
.........  
Felt like what ?   
Levi suddenly realized what he was thinking . He felt someting for Eren .  
And it was not a little someting . He loved him too .  
Levi's eyes widdended .  
He loved Eren .

Knowing that , he regain composure , he knew what he wanted to do now . As it seemed clear , his mind got every idea in place .  
Slowly he got closer to Eren , raising his hand to gently caress his cheek , slowly , softly .  
Eren opened his eyes wide in surprise , then again he looked deep into Levi's eyes , looking for a confirmation of his thoughts .  
Levi leaned in closer to Eren , looking back to him with an almost imperceptible smile .  
Still , somehow , Eren noticed it . As his eyes started to shine , he leaned into Levi , who had passed his fingers on Eren's lips .

They where so close now , theyr'e noses could touch . Eren turned his head to the rigth to have a better access to Levi's mouth , so did Levi . Slowly , Levi took out his tongue and ligthly licked Eren's lips , his hands around his neck . Eren put both his hands on Levi's waist and pulled him closer to close the distance between they're lips .  
It begun like a little butterfly kiss , it was so ligth ...  
Then they pulled they're lips together , deffenitly closing the distance between them as they also closed they're eyes .  
It was a slow kiss , they found a rythm . As they both begun to open they're mouth , Levi's tongue crossed Eren's lips and slowly intertwined with his .

And for a moment that felt like forever , it was only them . No titans , no war , no misery . Just the lips of the other that seemed to complete his .  
As they pulled back , Eren give Levi an interrogating glare .  
Levi responded with a little :  
"I love you too .... Brat ."

Eren's lips curled up in a smile , as he pecked Levi's , 1,2,3 times . He was going to do it again when the door suddenly opened .  
Eren's eyes widended in suprise as he recognised the one who was standing in front of him .  
"MIKASA !!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curently writing another fanfic with Ereri/Riren ! Already 4 chapters done and not going to end yet ! I hope you'll follow me guys ! Lots of love !!!


End file.
